bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Yammy Llargo
| image = | race = Arrancar | birthday = April 3''Bleach'' Official Character Book MASKED | gender = Male | height = 230 cm (7'6½") | weight = 303 kg (667 lbs.) | previous affiliation =Aizen's Arrancar Army | previous occupation =0 Espada in Aizen's Arrancar Army, Arrancar #10 | previous team =Espada | base of operations = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | resurrección = Ira | manga debut = Volume 22, Chapter 190 | anime debut = Episode 113 | video game debut = Bleach: Heat the Soul 4 | japanese voice = Kenji Nomura | english voice = Paul St. Peter Jamieson Price (Bleach: Soul Resurrección) | spanish voice = }} Bleach manga; Chapter 354, page 17, sometimes romanized as''' Yammy Riyalgo', is an Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army. He holds the rank of Arrancar ''diez (10) prior to releasing his Zanpakutō, but becomes the cero (0) Espada after releasing. Appearance By far the largest of the current Espada, Yammy Llargo is a giant Arrancar with tan skin and a ridge-lined cranium, brown eyes and black hair. He has long, bushy sideburns and a thin ponytail. Aside from that, he is bald. He also has orange eye brows and red markings under his eyes. He wears the standard Espada uniform, with the only difference being that his jacket is always open. Like all Arrancar, he has a large hole in his chest signifying his previous time as a Hollow. What remains of his Hollow mask is the jawbone (complete with 8 teeth), which rests on his chin. A tattoo of the number 10, signifying Yammy's rank in the Espada, is on his left shoulder. However, in his released form, the number changes to 0. Personality Yammy is portrayed as arrogant and overconfident in his abilities. He is also quite brutal, as shown when a female Arrancar medic reattaches his severed arm. To test his new arm's strength, he punches the medic's head and destroys it, instantly killing her, and grumbles that his original arm should have split her in two. According to Szayel Aporro Granz, Yammy has a habit of shouting "suerte" (Spanish for "luck") when he comes across opponents that will amuse him, such as when he first encountered Ichigo Kurosaki in Karakura Town. The biggest, but not the brightest of the Espada, Yammy relies greatly on Ulquiorra to give him instructions and orders, acting somewhat as his enforcer, though has been shown to function well without him during a subsequent Karakura raid. Rather than using tactics in the battlefield, Yammy prefers just to fight with his brute strength and seems to take joy in killing and hurting others. To grow stronger and kill more efficiently, Yammy rests and eats in his spare time. He seems to respect Ulquiorra to some degree, wanting to aid the latter during his final fight with Ichigo, also displaying slight surprise after Ulquiorra's death at the hands of Hollow Ichigo, but the former seemed more shocked at his defeat and disappointed at not being able to participate in the fight than actual concern. Other than Ulquiorra, Yammy has shown that he has no regard for his other allies, such as referring to the other Espada as "trash" (including Ulquiorra), and even going as far as attacking them without warning; he killed the medic that reattached his arm just to test its strength, attacked Menoly Mallia without an apparent reason (before Loly Aivirrne lashed out in retaliation and fear), and attacked Rudbornn Chelute while he was fighting against Rukia Kuchiki (though in Rudobōn's case, Yammy may had blindly struck him because he was angry at Uryū Ishida for making him fall from the tower). Plot Arrancar arc Yammy first appears in Karakura Town along with Ulquiorra Cifer, as the first team of Arrancar to scout out the human world. Their mission is to collect information on Ichigo Kurosaki. Shortly after arriving, several ordinary Humans gathered to gawk at the crater that Yammy and Ulquiorra had made with their arrival. Yammy assumes the Humans are staring at him, ignorant of the fact that most Humans are incapable of seeing spirits, and proceeds to suck out the souls of every nearby human out of frustration. Only Tatsuki Arisawa survives the encounter. Yasutora Sado and Orihime Inoue arrive and attempt to fend off Yammy, but he easily defeats Chad, and is not even remotely harmed by Orihime's Koten Zanshun, grabbing Tsubaki and crushing him to pieces with his bare hands. blocks Yammy's attack.]] When Ichigo arrives at the scene, he quickly releases his Bankai and easily blocks a punch from Yammy and then proceeds to slice off Yammy's arm, in revenge for injuring Chad. Yammy appears to be losing until Ichigo has to battle his inner Hollow for control of his body. Yammy takes the opportunity to gain the upper hand, repeatedly punching Ichigo and giving him a heavy beating. He is stopped by Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihōin, who proceed to make short work of Yammy, easily deflecting his attempts to attack them. Before they can inflict any major damage, however, Ulquiorra steps in and forces Yammy to retreat. The two then return to Hueco Mundo, having completed their mission. Yammy has his arm reattached in Hueco Mundo''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 229, pages 2-5 and heads off to Karakura Town along with Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Luppi Antenor, and Wonderweiss Margela as part of the second assault on the Human World.Bleach manga; Chapter 230, pages 8-9 After a short conversation with Tōshirō Hitsugaya where he notes that they both are somehow related to the number ten, Yammy starts fighting against Hitsugaya and easily breaks the ice of his Shikai, but his opponent is taken on by Luppi, leaving Yammy with no one to fight. Later, he performs a devastating surprise attack on Kisuke Urahara.Bleach manga; Chapter 234, page 12 However, Urahara manages to survive and seems unharmed, which confounds Yammy. After an exchange of blows, Urahara seems to have gained the upper hand, revealing he is using one of his inventions: a portable Gigai. He has simply been switching places with it the entire time. Yammy gets angry and claims that Urahara is looking down on him, but he is taken back to Hueco Mundo by a Negación beam before the fight continues. Hueco Mundo arc After Ichigo, Chad, and Uryū Ishida invade Hueco Mundo, he is seen at end of the table with the other Espada as they are briefed about the situation. He sits between Aaroniero Arruruerie and Baraggan Louisenbairn. He complains about the intruders along with Aaroniero, Baraggan, Szayel Aporro Granz and Nnoitra Gilga. He is later seen when he senses Aaroniero has been killed, but surprisingly just scoffs at this bit of news. Fake Karakura Town arc He is seen leaving his quarters after eating, finally deciding to act on the invasion of Las Noches. After Loly and Menoly begin torturing Orihime, Yammy appears during Ichigo and Ulquiorra's fight, hoping to help Ulquiorra fight Ichigo, knowing that the latter got stronger. Ulquiorra, however, refuses help, telling Yammy to either go back to sleep or deal with the invading captains. Yammy notices Loly and Menoly and knocks the latter through a wall (despite neither of them making even the slightest hostile move) even though they backsassed him in agreement of Ulquiorra's judgement. He moves in to kill Loly as well, but she draws and releases her Zanpakutō (Yammy comments that he can't see how she could have hidden it in her outfit). She tries to attack Yammy and threatens to kill both him and Ulquiorra, but Yammy easily defeats her. He then rams her through the wall and drops her body, mocking her for (apparently) dying so quickly. Done with Loly and Menoly, he asks Ulquiorra if he can kill Orihime, but Uryū Ishida arrives and shoots him in the shoulder, knocking Yammy down (but barely piercing his shoulder).Bleach manga; Chapter 343, page 14-16 However, Uryū's arrows fail to pierce Yammy's hierro.Bleach manga; Chapter 343, page 17 As Yammy moves to attack Uryū, Yammy triggers Arrancar landmines, give to Uryū by Mayuri Kurotsuchi, that Uryū had deployed on the ceiling of the floor below.Bleach manga; Chapter 343, page 18-19 Following the explosion, Yammy barely manages to hang onto the edges of the hole created by the explosion, but Uryū breaks his grip and explains that he destroyed all of the lower pillars on his way up to the throne room, stating that Yammy would fall on the bottom. He curses Uryū before falling through every floor of Las Noches.Bleach manga; Chapter 344, page 2-5 He eventually emerges in the desert of Las Noches and interrupts the fight between Rukia Kuchiki and Rudbornn Chelute by punching Rudobōn. He curses Uryū for defeating him and smashes the ledge Rukia and Rudbornn are on. He is then noticed by Chad and Renji Abarai. Chad notices and remembers Yammy, but he notes that Yammy's size has changed, somehow being much larger than when he invaded Karakura Town with Ulquiorra. He then, along with invaders of Las Noches, notices the massive increase in Ichigo's spiritual pressure. After sensing Ulquiorra's spiritual pressure fade away, he is upset that he was unable to help him finish off Ichigo. Renji begins to comment that Yammy's spiritual pressure is the weakest among the Espada they have encountered, but Yammy releases his Zanpakutō. His 10 tattoo transforms into a 0'' upon transforming and he reveals that the Espada ranks do not run from 1 to 10, but from 0 to 9,''Bleach manga; Chapter 354, pages 16-17 and that he is Espada 0. dons a new mask and slams Yammy down with a Getsuga Tenshō.]] Some time later, Yammy is seen to have knocked out both Chad and Renji, while he is holding Rukia and trying to hold back from crushing her. Rukia then hits him with Hadō Number 33: Sōkatsui and he sarcastically says it hurts as he then throws Rukia at the ground with such force she wouldn't be able to recover. Yammy's then shocked when Ichigo appears having saved Rukia. He charges a Cero but it explodes in his face when it's hit by a blast from Ichigo. Yammy then punches at the ground where the two are but is more angered when they had disappeared to another place. He yells at Ichigo to stop "scuttling around". He then begins swiping at Ichigo and stomping after him as he flies around Yammy taking him further from Rukia and the others. Yammy again yells for Ichigo to stop "scuttling around", but then Ichigo explains his true reason for running is to leave the area. Yammy looks at him confused, and then is slammed into the ground by Ichigo's Tensa Zangetsu Getsuga Tenshō, powered by his new mask.Bleach manga; Chapter 378, pages 18-19 However, Yammy recovers and attacks Ichigo with a Bala. He shows Ichigo his tattoo and reveals that he views all of the other Espada as trash. Ichigo responds by slicing through the Bala barrage and states that regardless of how strong Yammy is, he will still defeat him, and that while he didn't expect Yammy to have any respect for his comrades, he's disgusted with Yammy referring to them as "trash".Bleach manga; Chapter 379, pages 12-17 Ichigo tries to summon his mask, but it fails. While Ichigo is shocked by this event, Yammy takes advantage of Ichigo letting his guard down and grabs him, pleased that Ichigo can't summon his mask again. He also compliments Ichigo's strength in comparison to his other opponents.Bleach manga; Chapter 379, pages 17-19 However, he is attacked unexpectedly by Byakuya Kuchiki, who uses a Sōkatsui spell to attack him. As he turns to retaliate, Kenpachi Zaraki arrives and cuts off one of his legs.Bleach manga; Chapter 379, 19-23 Yammy recovers quickly and when Kenpachi's attention is focused on Ichigo, Yammy knocks him clear into a building. He then threatens to kill Kenpachi and the others there. Kenpachi launches a large rock at him, but Yammy easily destroys it. Kenpachi compliments Yammy, saying he's got a nice punch, but it had no effect.Bleach manga; Chapter 380, pages 7-11 The battle then continues with Kenpachi still making sport of Yammy and slicing off more parts of the Espada.Bleach manga; Chapter 381, pages 9-12 Eventually, Kenpachi grows tired of fighting the "weak" opponent and asks Byakuya to finish off Yammy. While the two argue over who should finish the job, an enraged Yammy gets up again and launches an extremely large Cero at them, prompting the two captains to work on taking the giant Arrancar down together.Bleach manga; Chapter 382, pages 8-19 Yammy survives the combined attack of both captains, and becomes frustrated with them, which causes his body to increase in size and his Resurrección to change form. After transforming, he advises the captains that making him angry is the last thing they want to do. Yammy explains that his release, Ira, increases in strength the angrier he becomes. He then taunts Byakuya and Kenpachi, saying that if they make him even angrier he will make sure that their deaths are humiliating and painful.Bleach manga; Chapter 383, pages 6-8 Despite injuring the captains, Yammy is defeated and Byakuya and Zaraki leave him dying. Yammy briefly regains consciousness when his pet approaches him and the Espada wonders why it followed him, before succumbing to his injuries and dying.Bleach manga; Chapter 422, pages 5-8 Powers & Abilities Anger-Induced Physical Augmentation: As Yammy is the only Espada capable of conserving his Reiyoku by sleeping and eating, this accumulation takes a considerable amount of time and inactivity. In doing so, the reserves of power build up overtime and he can release his Resurrección causing his Espada number to change and his true power to be realized. As his anger increases so does his overall physical mass, allowing the instantaneous alteration of both his size and strength to greater levels.Bleach manga; Chapter 354, page 9-17 *'Immense Strength': Yammy possesses superhuman strength of such a high level that even his simplest actions cause destruction and damage. He was able to easily overpower Chad's initial "Brazo Derecha de Gigante" by effortlessly ripping his arm off completely and breaking it in two.Bleach manga; Chapter 191, page 18 He knocked Menoly aside a few hundred feet, breaking through the wall inside the dome of Las Noches by simply backhanding her. With minimum force behind it, he was able to break through the walls of Las Noches.Bleach manga; Chapter 342, page 1-19 *'Immense Spiritual Power': In his sealed form, Yammy's spiritual pressure is great enough to register as an Espada-level Arrancar, but not as high as the other Espada, due to his pre-released state. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While not showing any technical of formal skill in hand-to-hand combat, Yammy relies entirely on a brawler style of fighting. Whether he possesses any skill in swordsmanship is unknown as he never uses his Zanpakutō in combat. His skill in hand-to-hand combat combined with his immense strength makes him quite a dangerous opponent.Bleach manga; Chapter 191, page 1-18''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 342, page 1-19 Hierro: Yammy was the first Espada and Arrancar to have ever demonstrated Hierro. Yoruichi Shihōin knocked Yammy unconscious for a brief moment but sustained minor injuries to her left arm as a result of his Hierro. Yammy's Hierro is even strong enough to resist an arrow from Uryū Ishida's recent bow and survive the explosion of Mayuri's landmine with critical injuries.Bleach manga; Chapter 343, page 17-19 He is able to withstand Ishida's Sprenger technique with no actual damage.Bleach anime; Episode 269, this only takes place in the anime Gonzui: Yammy uses a unique suction ability to absorb the souls from the living called Gonzui. He considers this a form of eating as the ability is activated and the souls are collected through his mouth. People with low levels of Reiryoku have a horrible taste to him. Its effect encompasses a wide area, but people with even slight Reiryoku (such as Tatsuki Arisawa) are able to resist it. Yammy is the only Arrancar shown to possess the technique.Bleach manga; Chapter 191, page 8-10 & 11-13 Cero: He can fire powerful red Cero blasts from his mouth, like many other high-class Hollows and Arrancar. His Cero is shown to be quite powerful, causing a fissure, even when it was dissipated by Urahara's Benihime. Bleach manga; Chapter 194, page 9-12 Bala: Yammy can also fire red Bala blasts from his fists, which are weaker than Cero blasts, but are also much faster. He is quite skilled at firing a multitude of these in quick succession.Bleach manga; Chapter 234, pages 11-12 Garganta: Garganta is how Arrancar move to and from Hueco Mundo. Yammy has the ability to use this technique, as shown during the first Arrancar invasion of Karakura Town. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. Zanpakutō : The handle is red and the guard looks like a rounded rectangle with two protrusions on each side. *'Resurrección': Its release command is .Bleach manga; Chapter 354, page 12 When releasing his Zanpakutō explodes in release of spiritual power and Yammy grows to a monstrous size, reminiscent of the Japanese kaijus. His skull ridges become more pronounced taking on the appearance of two large purplish-gray head coverings extending to the back of his head. His white mask fragments fuse to his face, becoming his actual lower jaw. His red markings extend back from his face into two long flame tattoos. The majority of his body is tan in color, with his thin ponytail becoming longer. His body transforms drastically with his torso being largely the same but at the base attached to large elephant-like caterpillar-like legs, eight each extending back from the torso connected to the body at white carapace covered joints leading to up to the base of a bony tail club, similar to that of an Ankylosaurus. On each leg he has three large toes that extend back from the front to the back of the leg. He has five large black cylindrical tubes form on his back about half of the length of the tubes on his elbows. He has six black rounded nodules along the length of his forearms. Large purplish-gray cylindrical tubes form on his back and on his elbows, the latter of which can be used as piston-like rams.Bleach manga; Chapter 354, page 14-15''Bleach'' anime; Episode 273''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 381, page 09. While releasing into this form his number changes from 10 to 0, by the 1 disintegrating leaving on the 0.Bleach manga; Chapter 354, page 13-17 :Resurrección Special Ability: His physical abilities increase at an indefinable rate when released. :*'Cero:' While in his released form, he is able to use a much more powerful Cero that he creates right in front of his mouth. Its range is extremely wide, in proportion with Yammy's increased size after releasing.Bleach manga; Chapter 382, pages 13-15 :*'Enhanced Bala:' Already demonstrating his ability to fire consecutive Bala blasts at the enemy, this skill is further improved. In his released form, this technique can easily hurl Ichigo away at a large distance, destroying part of the field of battle at the same time. It is proportionally bigger and stronger in accordance with Yammy's increase in size.Bleach manga; Chapter 379, page 11-12 & 14 :*'Enhanced Hierro:' His Hierro is further enhanced in his form, as he seems to be totally unharmed after his fight against Chad, Rukia and Renji. He only received minor pain which he mostly ignored from a Kidō Spell, fired at point-blank range.Bleach manga; Chapter 378, page 4 Though somewhat dazed he survives with no damage a Cero he was still-charging that explodes in his mouth because of a Getsuga Tenshō Ichigo fires to counter it.Bleach manga; Chapter 378, page 10-11 When hit by a Getsuga Tenshō by Ichigo, with his hollow mask on, Yammy survived with a minor cut on his neck.Bleach manga; Chapter 379, page 9 He took a La Muerte attack to the face from Chad's "Brazo Izquierda del Diablo" with no damage.Bleach anime; Episode 273, this only took place in the anime. :*'Enhanced Strength': While in his released form, Yammy's already enormous strength further increases. He dispatches two of his opponents with presumably little effort.Bleach manga; Chapter 378, page 1 Yammy's strength is so immense that when he threw Rukia to the ground, she was unable to recover due to the air pressure being too hard on her body.Bleach manga; Chapter 378, page 5 He can bite through structures with ease.Bleach manga; Chapter 379, page 8 He effortlessly outmatched Chad's strongest attack using his "Brazo Derecha de Gigante".Bleach anime; Episode 273, this only took place in the anime. :*'Enhanced Spiritual Power': While in his released form, his spiritual pressure has explosively increased. Yammy states that amongst the Espada, he is the strongest.Bleach manga; Chapter 379, page 10 He was able to use his reiatsu as a shield and expand it out as an explosion for a destruction that affected the surrounding area. His spiritual power is orange-red in coloration.Bleach anime; Episode 273, this only took place in the anime. :*'Enraged Form': Yammy explains that his release increases in strength the angrier he becomes. When Yammy's anger reaches a certain level, he can alter his Resurrección form, increasing his bulk. Upon taking this form, his damaged mask is restored and all previous injuries are healed. The black-piston like protrusions on his back become more like extensions of his vertebrae and he gains two massive horns on his back. He also gains multiple horns on his head including ones covering his lower jaw, as well as crack like markings framing his eyes. His arms are positioned in knuckle-walk position and his legs are hairy, ending with short, stubby toes; thus giving an ape-like appearance. His tail also becomes more hairy and ape like, losing its large club. His extra sets of legs are lost as well.Bleach manga; Chapter 383, page 3-8 Pet While eating in his quarters shortly after Aizen left for Karakura Town, Yammy is seen with a little dog. The dog barks at Yammy and seems to wake him up. Yammy promptly tells the dog to shut-up and throws a bone at him, making the dog dodge and run away. Yammy then states it's time to get going and leaves the room, the dog follows Yammy out of the door.Bleach manga; Chapter 342 The dog does not appear again until moments before Yammy's death.Bleach manga; Chapter 422 Censorship In the anime, due to censorship reasons, when Yammy's arm is reattached and he punches the healer, his action is changed to him slamming her into a wall and grumbling that he should have been able to punch her through it. In the manga, he slams his fist down on her head, causing it to explode, and grumbles that he should have been able to split her in two. However, the dialogue does not change from the manga for the English dub, as he still states that he should have split her in two. In addition, the damage he inflicts on Sado during their first encounter was drastically toned down in the anime. In the manga, Yammy literally torn off Sado's armored arm and broke it into two, while in the anime, his arm merely had several deep cuts in it from Yammy's attack. Appearances in Other Media Yammy appears in many Bleach games, such as Bleach: Blade Battlers 2nd, Bleach: Heat the Soul 4, Bleach: Heat the Soul 5, Bleach: The 3rd Phantom, and Bleach: Versus Crusade. His Zanpakutō wasn't released prior to these games, so his release is not in them. The games show that Yammy could shoot out a big red Cero as a type of final attack. In Bleach: Heat the Soul 7, Yammy's release form is available as a separate character rather than a transformation, and he is one of two giant characters introduced to the Bleach: Heat the Soul series, along with Ayon. However, he is unable to participate in a tag-team and can only be selected as a single character. Additionally, Yammy's release state is only playable on the Las Noches desert stage. Yammy's special attacks in his release state are causing a large fissure which stuns his opponent(s) and fires a Cero vertically, and firing his Cero in a sweeping motion. Though not playable, he appears in Bleach: Soul Resurrección as a boss character in his released state. He is encountered in both story and mission modes. Trivia *Yammy's aspect of death is Rage. *Yammy did not appear in Starrk's memory recalling his Espada comrades. *In the anime, Yammy's confrontation with Uryū was slightly extended. It was continued to have a brief battle which included Yammy using various blasts and Uryū using his Sprenger before Yammy falls victim to the mine."''Bleach anime; Episode 269 Quotes * (To Ulquiorra Cifer) "I came here a few times with a mask on, but the Human World is more boring than I remember! The spiritual energy here is so thin, I think I'm going to suffocate!"Bleach manga; Chapter 191, page 8 * (To Ulquiorra Cifer) "What should I do, Ulquiorra? This one knows some strange tricks. Should I tear off her limbs and bring the rest back to Aizen-sama?"Bleach manga; Chapter 192, page 15 *(Referring to Ulquiorra Cifer) "And here I was gonna go back and help out after I slaughtered these guys! No skin off my back if you die before I can..."Bleach manga; Chapter 354, pages 8-9 *(To Rukia Kuchiki, Yasutora Sado, and Renji Abarai) "Tch. You guys won't be enough, not at all. I'm not gonna be able to use up all the power I've amassed by pigging out and lying around just by slaughtering pieces of shit like you guys."Bleach manga; Chapter 354, page 9 *(To Rukia Kuchiki, Yasutora Sado, and Renji Abarai) "What the hell are you flappin' your gums about? Finish me off? Pieces of shit like you? Don't make me laugh."Bleach manga; Chapter 354, page 11 *(To Ichigo Kurosaki) "What're you shakin' about? Take a good look at my number. Cero. I'm the Cero Espada, Yammy Llargo. I'm the strongest out of all the Espada you've fought so far. Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Ulquiorra. They're all like garbage as far as I'm concerned!"Bleach manga; Chapter 379, page 10 * (To Byakuya Kuchiki and Kenpachi Zaraki) "Now, go ahead. Piss me off more, more, more... It's only gonna make the way you guys die all the more messy."Bleach manga; Chapter 383, page 8 References Navigation de:Yammy Llargo es:Yammy Llargo fr:Yammy Llargo Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Espada Category:Male